Surrounded By Lunatics
is the thirteenth episode of Survivor: Bryde Island. Summary Brann Jerome laughs at Marah, Sveneryn and Liam when he realizes they have made a big mistake. Sveneryn is pissed at Jerome's behavior and walks off with Marah following him. Liam says that Jerome should stop being so harsh. Jeanne and Jerome then walk towards the woods. Jerome points out that they're in the minority and they need to be sure to find the idol and idol out one of the three out. Jerome and Jeanne start searching while Sveneryn and Marah are doing the same. It's final five and it's the final round to play the idol. However, someone has found it but who is it? Challenge The final five enter the challenge. Jeff tells them that they have to find a chest which is hidden in the forest somewhere. By clues hidden in the bushes, it's possible to find the chest. Survivors ready? GO! The players run very fast and push each other away while reading the clues. Jerome manages to take a lead on Sveneryn and Liam who are following close behind. Jeanne and Marah take another route. Jerome reaches the chest as first, quickly opening and grabbing the immunity necklace out of it. He shouts, laughing at Sveneryn and Liam who just came in short. He says they will be doomed, making the impression that he has a plan or maybe got the idol? Brann Jerome and Jeanne laugh as Jerome won immunity and go strictly into the woods. Liam says that Jerome has been acting very sure of himself. Sveneryn nod and looks at Marah who just came back from the woods. She says that she saw Jerome and Jeanne running around, making Sveneryn worry. Sveneryn says that they have to pray for the best which the two agree on. Jeanne and Jerome talk about the vote. Jerome makes an confessional, saying that it's time for him to take advantage of his situation. He will win this game. Tribal Council Liam, Jerome, Sveneryn, Jeanne and Marah enter tribal council followed by the jury. Jeff asks Jeanne how the tribe currently is and she answers that it's strange and annoying. Jerome nods his head while Sveneryn looks at Marah who is blushing again. Everyone then votes. Jeff then asks for the idol, which can be played for the very last time. Everyone looks at each other. But the person who stands up is ... Marah. She plays the idol for Sveneryn. Jerome looks at Jeanne. Jeanne then stands up and hands another idol, making Marah laugh hysterically. Jeanne says she plays it for herself. Jeanne's immunity idol is in fact the fake idol Marah made off-screen. Jeff then looks at Marah's idol. This is a real hidden immunity idol so all votes for Sveneryn won't count and the votes for Jeanne WILL count. Jerome and Jeanne lose their giant smile. First vote... . . . First vote... . . . Sveneryn (Does Not Count) . . . Sveneryn (Does Not Count) . . . Jeanne . . . Jeanne . . . . . . 14th person voted out of Survivor: Bryde Island and the seventh member of the jury... . . . Jeanne (3-0) Jeanne looks at Marah, telling her she played well but that she isn't impressed to say in the least. Sveneryn hugs Marah, being proud of her move. Jerome waves at Jeanne, being the sole survivor of his alliance. He has a lot to prove now but he won't go without a fight. Votes Sveneryn voted Jeanne: "It's do or die." Liam voted Jeanne: "No matter if you go or not, we won't connect for some reason. Sorry girl." Marah voted Jeanne: "You were so wrong when you called me 'kid'. I can't wait to see your face. Or even better, Jerome's face!" Jerome voted Sveneryn: "Marah will get her karma when her lover is gone, aka you. She will be hurt and that will make me happy. Bye." Jeanne voted Sveneryn: "You're voting for me so this is all fair and square is it?" Final Words "That was pretty plot-twisting. This season was cool, that blindside was a big mood. My boy Jerome will take those funny clowns down. Because let's be real, except for Jerome, I was surrounded by lunatics." - Jeanne, 5th Place